The Frightening Dream
by Rifqy 5301
Summary: [Sequel to Sherman : Terror Of The Night] After last night dream, Sherman became afraid of Penny and sadness and fear cover his body and mind. Will Penny success to comfort him? Or will Sherman live in fear and sadness? Read the story to know.
1. Chapter 1

**The Frightening Dream**

 **A.N :** **Hello again everyone, I'm here with a new story based on my last fanfic, Sherman : Terror Of The Night. It's how about Penny calmed Sherman and made him not to think about that dream. Will she success? Well, let's find out because here's the first chapter.**

 **P.S. : There will be no POV in this story.**

Chapter 1 : Still In My Mind

It was the next morning when Sherman dreamed that he was killed by Penny. He might be comforted by Mr. Peabody, but the dream still frightening him. Well, for these few days, it'll be a holiday because the whole town is in chaos after last night incident. Sherman woke up at 7.30 a.m. and rush to the bathroom to take a bath, leaving Mr. Peabody in his bed.

Mr. Peabody : "Where are you going in such a hurry, Sherman?"

Sherman : "I'm going to school, where else."

Mr. Peabody : "But Principal Purdy told me there will be no school for these few days because of last night incident."

Sherman : "Oh, so what are we going to do now? Are we going with the WABAC?"

Mr. Peabody : "No, Sherman. I need to fix the WABAC after last night, and after that I need to take back all the things they took from the present to the past, so I'll be busy. Why don't you invite your friends, maybe Penny?"

Sherman still trauma with Penny because she killed him in his dream even though she wouldn't make an avenge to him.

 **In Penny's House**

Penny is in her room, playing with her phone. She already knew that it was a holiday because her parents have informed her that it was holiday from Principal Purdy last night. She gets bored and get down to the living room where her parents sit down in the sofa, watching TV.

Penny : "Hi mom, hi dad."

Patty : "Hi sweetie."

Penny : "Are we going somewhere?"

Paul : "No, Penny, I have to go to an important meeting. Why don't you go Peabody's house and enjoy sometime with Sherman?"

Penny : "That's great, thank you. Bye mom, bye dad."

Patty : "Okay, don't be late to go home."

Penny : "Yeah, I will."

So Penny go to Sherman's house by taxi knowing that her house is 1,5 km away from Sherman's house.

 **In Sherman's House**

Sherman however only stared at the window turning on music from his phone which is Moonlight Sonata because of his sadness and fear. He couldn't forget about last night. Not when they rip the space-time continuum, but about the dream that he suffer. Suddenly, Mr. Peabody come to his room and saw him only staring at the window. He approach him and saw sadness and fear in him.

Mr. Peabody : "Sherman, breakfast is ready."

Sherman : "I'm not hungry, Mr. Peabody."

Mr. Peabody : "Is this about last night's dream?"

Sherman : "Yeah."

Mr. Peabody : " _What I have to do? He must know that Penny won't hurt him, but how?_ "

Suddenly the elevator ding which means someone is coming. Mr. Peabody rushed to the elevator and see Penny's coming.

Mr. Peabody : "Ah, Penny, you are just in time."

Penny : "In time? For what?"

Mr. Peabody : "Well… last night, Sherman had a nightmare about you killed him. Now, he's trauma about that dream and maybe afraid of you. You wouldn't hurt him, would you?"

Penny : "Of course not. For what I should hurt him? Now where is he? I want to see him."

Mr. Peabody : "He's in his bedroom. Be careful, he might harm you even though you're not mean to hurt him."

Penny : "Okay."

So she runs to Sherman's bedroom.

To be continued

 **A.N : I know it's short, but there's still more to come. Is Penny going to success to comfort Sherman, or not? Wait until next chapter.**

 **Music that Sherman turned on in his phone is Moonlight Sonata by Ludwig van Beethoven.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Frightening Dream**

 **A.N : Okay, fellow readers, hope you're still waiting because here's the Chapter 2.**

Chapter 2 : Light In The Gloomy Way

When Penny approaches Sherman's room, she heard nothing except Sherman crying inside his room. She knocked on the door.

Penny : "Sherman (knock), Sherman."

There's no respond from Sherman, only crying sound from inside. While for Sherman, he's only crying on his pillow. His fear has come that Penny will make a revenge for him that bit her.

Sherman : " _Oh no, she's coming. What am I going to do? Why would I ever bit her? Now she's mad at me._ "

Penny kept on knocking.

Penny : "Sherman (knock, knock), it's me, Penny. I promise I won't hurt you."

Sherman : "I don't believe it, Penny. Just admit that you wanted to make a revenge."

Penny : "What? Of course not."

Then, Sherman opened the door for Penny. Penny straightly saw Sherman that was very miserable. His hair is a bit messy and his eyes are covered with dried tears. She wants to hug him straightly, but he refused because she will injured him.

Penny : "Sherman, I'm so sorry about…."

Sherman : "It's just a joke that you wanted to harm me."

Penny : "No, I didn't want to harm you."

Sherman : "Really? I don't believe it, MURDERER!"

He then slaps Penny furiously and slam the door behind her, leaving her crying in pain outside of his room. He suddenly realized of what have he done.

Sherman : " _Oh no, Penny, what've I done? You won't forgive now, will you? Well, I did this for your own good… and for my promise._ "

He then slaps himself like he did it to Penny. Then, he punched all of his body so that it'll injure very hard. He launches a lot of screams in pain. Penny heard him screaming and get to his room and found Sherman harmed himself. She ran to him and tried to stop him.

Penny : "Stop this, Sherman!"

Sherman : "No, Penny, I did this for both of us!"

Unexpectedly, he bit her leg so that she will stop bothering him, but she didn't. She screamed in pain, this is giving Sherman some time to take a pocket knife from his cupboard. He then stands holding the pocket knife and point the knife to his heart. Penny saw him and ran to him to take the pocket knife before he stabbed himself.

Penny : "ARE YOU NUTS?! WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO?"

Sherman : "I'm trying to save both of us."

Penny : "Save both of us, by what, suicide? It's not saving anyone, but hurt someone more."

Penny threw the pocket knife to the floor and saw Sherman who now crying and hugs him desperately.

Penny : "Shh… shh… it's okay, Sherman, it's okay now."

After that, Sherman felt okay and the dream stuff has already gone. Suddenly, Mr. Peabody approaches in front of Sherman's room and saw the two hugging. They both suddenly realized and broke apart.

Penny : "Oh, we could explain."

Mr. Peabody : "No need to. Penny, you did a great job comforting Sherman. I'm proud of you. Sherman, I'm glad that you finally calm."

Sherman : "It's okay, Mr. Peabody."

Penny suddenly asked….

Penny : "Uhh… Mr. Peabody, may we go to park? I think Sherman needs some refreshing."

Mr. Peabody : "Well, that's a great idea, yes you may."

So they both ran to the elevator and bade good bye to Mr. Peabody.

Sherman and Penny : "Good bye, Mr. Peabody."

Mr. Peabody : "Yeah, and take care."

Sherman : "Okay, we will."

Mr. Peabody : " _Finally, a problem solved. Oh, could it be that Sherman likes Penny? I'll ask them later._ "

As the two got to the park, they both go to buy some ice cream. When they got to the ice cream stand, the shopkeeper ask them.

Shopkeeper : "What do you want to order?"

Sherman : "I want to order… Laura?"

Laura : "Sherman? I didn't know you grow that fast. Last time I saw you, you were just 5 years old. Oh, and it seems that you already have a girlfriend. So what do you order?"

They both blushed madly, but then Sherman finally ordered.

Sherman : "I want some chocolate and my friend, Penny…."

Penny : "I want some strawberry."

Laura : "Okay."

She then handed them chocolate ice cream and strawberry ice cream and Sherman paid for it. After he paid for the ice cream, they both look for a seat. They found a perfect place under a tree. They sit, talk and share a few laughs.

In the other side of the park, Sherman's friends, Mason and Carl saw them sitting on the bench. They were discussing about them.

Mason : "Hey, is that Sherman ?"

Carl : "Yeah, and it seems like he's with…."

Mason and Carl : "Penny?!"

Suddenly, Penny's friends, Jill and Abby approached them and curious about what are they looking at.

Jill : "What are you looking at?"

Mason pointed Sherman and Penny without looking at Jill and Abby.

Abby : "Hey, is that Penny?"

Jill : "Yeah, and it seems like she's with…."

Abby and Jill : "Sherman?!"

Mason : "That's what I thought."

Abby : "Hmm… it's very strange."

Jill : "How about we approach them?"

Carl : "That's a great idea."

Four of them : "Yeah!"

Both of them approach the love birds slowly and they get closer and….

To be continued

 **A.N : What will happened next? Well, find out in chapter 3. Anyway, maybe chapter 3 will be up tomorrow (in Indonesia). See you in chapter 3.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Frightening Dream**

 **A.N : Okay guys sorry to delay this chapter. I promise to you to post this on Wednesday, but I have a lot of homework + a super massive headache that time, but I finally made it. Let's go to the chapter.**

Chapter 3 : The Truth In The Heart

The four of them got very close to Sherman and Penny and….

Four of them : "Boo!"

It made Sherman and Penny surprised and almost make them fell to the ground.

Mason and Carl : "WE GOT YOU!"

Jill and Abby : "Don't do much daydreaming, love birds."

Sherman and Penny : "First of all, we're not daydreaming, second, we're not love birds."

Jill : "Oh, yeah. Then, what's with the holding-hands-together?"

Sherman and Penny we're very surprised and both blushed madly.

Mason : "Busted!"

The boys then dragged Sherman to the right side and the girls dragged Penny to the left side and it was pretty obvious both of them need a privacy talk.

Mason : "Dude, why's Penny with you?"

Sherman : "What? Is that wrong?"

Carl : "Not like that, I mean you two were enemies a few days ago, and now… you feel like you're in love."

Mason : "Is that true that you like her?"

Sherman : "Okay, I like her, but don't blow it up please."

Mason and Carl : "Okay, will do."

While then, Penny is having a privacy talk with Jill and Abby.

Abby : "Okay now tell us the truth, what was happening with you two."

Jill : "Yeah a few days ago, you fight with him and now it seems like you're dating him. Maybe… oh, you're in love with him."

Penny : "Okay, I admit, I really like him, but don't blow it up, okay!"

Abby and Jill : "Will do."

They both then return back to the seat and having talks and share a few laughs.

At 4 p.m., they still there and intend to go back home and having the last talk.

Mason : "Hey guys, want to hang out somewhere else tomorrow?"

Carl : "Yeah, that's great. I have nothing to do tomorrow."

Jill : "Yeah but where?"

Penny : "How about… Sherman's house?"

Abby : "Really Penny? Really, you suggest something about Sherman?"

Penny : "What? Is that wrong?"

Mason : "Wait, I think it's a great idea."

Carl : "So it's settled that it will be in Sherman's house at… maybe 2 p.m.?"

Six of them : "Yeah!"

So all of them stand up and ready to go home, but Sherman and Penny still in their place and it's like that Sherman wants to tell something to Penny.

Sherman : "Penny?"

Penny : "Yeah, what is it, Sherman?"

Sherman : "Well, I'm so sorry for what happened this morning, I was too stupid by letting anger, sadness and fear controlling myself."

Penny : "Oh Sherman you're not stupid and you don't have to apologize about that thing."

Then Penny straightly hugs Sherman to comfort him and it did really worked well. Then, they went to Mason and Carl and it seems like Mason is daydreaming.

Sherman : "Hey Carl, what happened to Mason?"

Carl : "Well…."

 _ **Flashback**_

Mason and Carl were standing watching all the girls went home. They both waved good bye to them.

Jill and Abby : "Okay, good bye guys."

Carl : "Okay, good bye."

Mason : "Yeah good bye, my sweet Abby."

Carl : "My sweet Abby?"

Mason : "Yeah, did you see how sweet she talks, laughs, and walks? It's so elegant and such a sweet at the same time."

 _ **End Of The Flashback**_

Carl : "… and after that, he's only daydreaming, thinking about Abby and somehow… he's in love with her."

Sherman and Penny : "Ohh…."

Sherman : "Okay, Mr. Fall in love boy…."

Sherman then snapped his fingers and wake Mason up from his daydreaming.

 _ **While With Jill And Abby**_

Jill and Abby are now near the street and ready to go home.

Jill : "Hey Abby, do you realized that Mason called you 'my sweet Abby'?"

Abby : "Really? I didn't know that."

Jill : "Yeah, I heard it clearly."

Abby : "Well then, I'll ask him later. Bye, Jill."

Jill : "Bye, Abby."

Suddenly when Jill is a bit far from Abby, a strange man gripped Abby tightly. She tried to scream to ask for a help.

Abby : "HELP, SOMEBODY HELP!"

The man then shuts Abby's mouth to avoid her to shout to get any help.

The man : "Shut up and I'll let you live. If you dare to do anything, I will harm you mercilessly."

The man snarled and it made Abby very terrified. The man then take Abby to a van, but Abby squirm and try to run away.

While with Jill who had heard Abby's scream, followed the sound and found Abby being carried to a van by a man and she seems to squirm.

Jill : "Oh no, Abby. Hang on, I'll look for help."

Jill then runs back to the park to look for any help and she's lucky that her friends are still there.

Jill : "Guys, guys!"

Carl : "Jill? Where's Abby?"

Jill is panting, trying to take a little breath and then started to speak.

Jill : "Abby is… is…."

Mason : "What's wrong with Abby?"

Jill : "Abby is kidnapped by a man!"

Four of them : "What?"

Jill : "Yeah, it's true."

Mason : "Don't worry Abby, I'll save you."

Sherman, Penny and Carl : "Wait for us, Mason."

Then all of them run to save Abby from being kidnapped.

To be continued

 **A.N : Okay that's it for this chapter. Next chapter coming in this weekend, hopefully.**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Frightening Dream**

 **A.N : Okay everyone here I am with the new chapter. Now, prepare yourself because there'll be a lot of romance for the three last chapter.**

Chapter 4 : First Love, First Kiss (Part 1)

After a minute running, they finally get near to the kidnapper and they saw Abby struggling to unleash the grip.

Abby : "Help! SOMEONE, PLEASE HELP!"

The man : "Shut up, or else…."

The man then reached into his pocket and pulled out a pistol and pointed it to Abby's head.

The man : "This thing will kill you."

Abby whose now shake in fear, hopeless in the man's hand.

While then, Mason, Carl, Sherman, Penny, and Jill still thinking about what to do and in hurry, or else their friend will be killed.

Jill : "Okay, what do we have to do now, Mason?"

Carl : "Yeah, Abby could be killed in anytime."

Mason : "We have no choice."

Sherman : "What do you mean?"

Mason : "We have to face him."

Penny : "What?! Are you nuts?"

Mason : "Do you want Abby killed?"

Penny : "No."

Mason : "Then, let's go."

Sherman : "Yeah, okay."

So when Abby is about to killed, all of them showed up.

Mason : "Stop!"

Abby : "Guys!"

Mason : "Released her!"

The man : "Okay, after she died."

Mason was scared now, he couldn't let her being kidnapped and also he couldn't let her killed.

The man : "If any of you approach, she will be killed. But if you stay there, she will be safe."

Sherman : "But she will be kidnapped, isn't she?"

The man : "Don't worry, she won't be kidnapped forever, at least until someone paid for her."

Suddenly, they heard a police car coming to them. The man released a shot to the air which make them startle and he starts to drag Abby to the van.

While polices heard the shot, they decided to investigate it.

Police 1 : "What is that?"

Police 2 : "I don't know, but it's coming from the street near the park."

So all polices followed the sound of the shot.

While then, the man has already kidnapped Abby.

Abby : "HELP ME GUYS!"

Mason : "Don't worry Abby, hang in there!"

Then Carl glanced and saw that the police car approaching them.

Carl : "Hey, that's the police car."

Mason : "Oh, yeah. MR. POLICE MAN!"

The police heard him shout and stop to ask.

Police 1 : "What's wrong, little kid?"

Mason : "The man in that van (pointing the van) kidnapped my girlfriend, help me."

Police 2 : "Don't worry we got it under control."

Mason tried to hold tears from his eyes, but he just couldn't. The van started to move and the police chased after the van. Mason's friends try to comfort him. The police then shoot the wheel and the van started to become uncontrollable. Abby then open the van door and jump off from the uncontrollable van and for the kidnapper, he has been caught by the police.

The man : "Stop it, let me go."

Police 1 : "After you say everything in the police station."

The man : "Finally, the state when you failed. Like fall on your own trap."

Mason then ran straight to Abby, scared that she might get injured.

Mason : "Abby? Abby, you okay?"

Abby : "Don't worry, I'm okay."

Mason then look at Abby's cheek and it revealed that there's a big bruise on her cheek.

Mason : "Abby, your cheek."

Abby : "What the…?"

Mason thinks no further and kissed the bruise in Abby's cheek. The four of them saw him doing that.

Sherman, Penny, Carl, Jill : "Oww…."

Abby was surprised by the kiss, but she loved it and finally she kissed him straightly to the lips. He was surprised by the thing that Abby did to him, but he loved it and admitted it by blushing hard. He then let Abby hold his hands. Both of them then walk home together.

Abby : "Oh Mason, I know there are a lot of girls out there, maybe more beautiful than me, but why me?"

Mason : "Because there's something inside you that I couldn't deny."

Both of them then laughed and blushed in their way home.

While with Sherman, Penny, Carl and Jill, they all smiled to them and their love and all of them walk happily back to their home.

To be continued

 **A.N : So that's it, Mason and Abby's love story. Then, what will happen with the other's love story? It'll be in the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Frightening Dream**

 **A.N : This is another new chapter. This one will be Carl and Jill's love story. Remember when they agreed to gather in Sherman's house? Well, this is the day.**

Chapter 5 : First Love, First Kiss (Part 2)

A day after Abby's incident, they all agreed to gather in Sherman's house. Well, today's the day. Sherman still in his bed, knowing it was only 7 a.m., but Mr. Peabody already awake and was in the WABAC room, fixing the WABAC. Skipped an hour, it's already 8 a.m., and Sherman finally awake.

Sherman : "Good morning, Mr. Peabody. (looking through the room) Mr. Peabody?"

He then suddenly remembered that Mr. Peabody is fixing the WABAC since yesterday. So he rushed to the WABAC to look for Mr. Peabody, ignoring that he's still in his pajamas. He straightly runs to him.

Sherman : "There you are, Mr. Peabody."

Mr. Peabody : "Oh, good morning, Sherman!"

He then hugged him tightly.

Sherman : "I've been searching everywhere for you."

Mr. Peabody : "Don't tell me this is because of last year incident."

Sherman : "What?! No, it's not."

After that, Sherman let him go.

Sherman : "Anyway, are we going with the WABAC today?"

Mr. Peabody : "No, Sherman. After I fix the WABAC, I have to take all things that everyone took to the past."

Sherman : " _Okay so there's a taser from Robespierre, spray cans from Mr. da Vinci, and pizza and…_ oh no!"

Mr. Peabody : "What is it Sherman?"

Sherman : "Not Ms. Grunion too."

Mr. Peabody : "Of course not, Sherman. I will only take the pizza from the Trojan War and the rest things they took from the present."

Sherman : "Phew, gladly."

Mr. Peabody : "Anyway, do you have any activity today, since I was very busy?"

Sherman : "Yeah, I have invited my friends to our home."

Mr. Peabody : "Okay who did you invite?"

Sherman : "Okay, I invite Mason, Carl, Jill, Abby and… of course, Penny."

Mr. Peabody : "Okay have fun and good luck on confessing your love to Penny."

Sherman : "What? (blushing)"

Mr. Peabody : "You like her, don't you?"

Sherman : "Yeah, maybe a little."

Mr. Peabody : "Then, confess it."

Sherman : "What? I can't do that in front of them."

Mr. Peabody : "Well then, do you need my help?"

Sherman : "I'm only going to buy them cookies and soft drinks from the store."

Mr. Peabody : "Do you need any money?"

Sherman : "No, I got my own money. Bye, Mr. Peabody."

Mr. Peabody : "Bye, Sherman. _He's already growing up, Peabody, and best of all, he had found his love._ "

So Sherman ran upstairs to take a shower and made his own breakfast. After having his breakfast and take a shower, he rushed up to buy some cookies and soft drinks. He is so hurry until he nearly forgot his wallet.

Sherman : "Oops, I almost forgot that."

So he rushed to the coffee table where he left his wallet and take it, then he rushed to the elevator and went to the store. After 20 minutes, Sherman get back from the store and keep the soda in the fridge and the cookies in the jar.

 **2.00 P.M. - The Penthouse**

The time finally came and all of their friends had come, all except for Jill.

Sherman : "Where's Jill?"

Mason : "I don't know, no one seen him?"

Carl : "No, I wonder where is she."

Penny : "Maybe, she's late."

Abby : "No, I was from her house to pick her up, but her mother told me that she's already go."

Carl : "Then where could she be?"

Mason : "Maybe we should ask where is she. Maybe she stopped by somewhere."

Sherman : "Yeah, but how? Does anyone know her cell number?"

Abby : "I know. Wait, I'll call her."

But there's no respond.

Abby : "That's strange, she usually answer within less than 10 second."

Mason : "Maybe something happened to her."

 **A.N : This story is not over yet because this is what happened to Jill.**

 **Street - 1.45 P.M.**

Jill is on its way to the penthouse, but there's a thief in black cloak and wearing a mask looking at her without taking any attention. He followed her secretly and when Jill is near an alleyway, the man then grip Jill tightly and threatened her.

Jill : "Ahh, help. Let me go!"

The thief : "Shut up little girl, or I'll harm you. Oh look at your bag, there must be something precious in there."

Jill : "Get off me."

The thief : "No, until you hand me the bag."

Jill : "Never!"

The thief : "Fine then."

The thief then took Jill's handbag then tied her hands, neck and legs with a rope and put her in a big trash bin. She sobbed and cried, weakly.

Jill : "No, please don't do this to me."

The thief : "It's better than take your hand bag and run away."

He then left her whimpering and tied up, while the thief ran away laughing.

 **2.15 P.M. - Peabody's Penthouse**

It's been fifteen minutes since they wait for Jill and Jill is not coming yet. They started to get worried.

Carl : "Man, where's Jill?"

Penny : "Something must be happened to her."

Abby : "Then, what should we do?"

Sherman : "There's no choice. We have to look for her."

Mason : "Look for her? She could be anywhere in New York."

Abby : "It couldn't be that long. Maybe it's only less than an hour."

Mason : "Yeah, whatever."

Carl : "Mason, don't be like that. She could be in danger like Abby yesterday."

Mason : "(sighed) Okay then, let's go."

So, all of them left the penthouse, looked for Abby. They all went out from the elevator and get down to the street. But, after a minute, they heard something, like someone is crying and asked for help.

Sherman : "Wait, did you hear that?"

Carl : "Yeah, it sounded like… someone's crying."

Then, they heard a little voice, and not mistaken, it is Jill.

Jill : "Help, somebody help."

They heard the voice and focus to where it's coming from.

Abby : "There, it's Jill."

Mason : "And the voice is coming from… over there."

Then they all rushed up to the alleyway where Mason pointed. They finally reached the voice source.

Mason : "There, from the trash bin."

They all opened the trash bin and they were very surprised to see Jill in there, having her hands, neck and legs tied up.

Five of them : "Jill?!"

Jill : "Guys!"

Carl : "What happened? Who did this to you?"

Jill : "Well, a thief stole my handbag and then he tied and left me here."

All of them try to hold the tears, but they couldn't do that. They get her out slowly and untied her.

Sherman : "There, are you okay?"

Jill : "Yeah, I'm okay."

Mason : "We better get you inside, it's going to rain."

Abby : "Good idea."

So they brought Jill to the penthouse. Mason and Abby help her walk because her legs are a little stiffened. They arrived at the penthouse just in time before the rain. Carl then makes a hot tea for Jill so her voice returned to normal. Then they started to talk in the living room.

Penny : "So you've been there for 30 minutes?"

Jill : "Yeah and can you believe it, 30 minutes having your neck, hands and legs tied up? I almost can't talk, like I am going to die because ran out of breath."

Mason : "Very terrified."

Jill : "Yeah and worst of all, having yourself stuck in a trash bin, with all the smell of a little trash. Luckily the smell didn't affect me very much."

Abby : "Glad you're okay. Anyway, what was in your handbag?"

Jill : "There are uhh… my cell phone, money $50, and my cassette player, to listened some music."

Penny : "You like music? What music did you like?"

Jill : "I like classic music composition."

Carl : "Like what?"

Jill : "Like Fur Elise, Turkish March and any other composition from all the composer."

Sherman : "Which one do you like the best?"

Jill : "Fur Elise by Ludwig van Beethoven."

Carl : "I could play that in piano. May I play it?"

Five of them : "Yeah play it."

Carl then go straight to the piano and prepare to play.

Carl : " _Okay, Carl. This is the moment. A year practice piano is going to be paid well. Make her impressed._ "

Carl took a deep breath and began to play. He played very well and everyone paying attention to him. After playing, they all amazed, especially Jill. They all gave him applauses.

Jill : "Carl, that was amazing."

Jill then run straight to him and hug him which make him blushed. All of them saw the two hugging and decided to leave them alone.

Sherman : "I think we should leave them alone."

Abby : "Yeah, you're right."

Mason : "Yeah, I'm starving, is there something left in the fridge?"

Sherman : "Yes, there are soft drinks for all of you and cookies in the jar on the dining table."

Penny : "Sounds good."

Then, they both run to the kitchen and take all sodas and cookies from the kitchen and get back to the living room. But, they saw Carl and Jill sat alone in the living room and they watched and heard them. It's like watching a movie.

Mason : "What happened? Why did we stop?"

Sherman : "Shut up! It's once in a lifetime chance."

Penny : "Yeah, let's just stand here and watched them, like a movie."

They watched them, like watched a romance movie, while Carl and Jill started a private talk.

Carl : "Jill, can I ask you?"

Jill : "What?"

Carl : "What was with that hug?"

Jill : "Well, because that was an amazing play and I… I…. _Come on Jill, confess it. You like him, then confessed it._ "

Carl : "You what?"

Jill : "I… I like you."

Carl : "Like, as a friend?"

Jill : "No, really like you."

Carl : "I also feel the same. Remember when we first met?"

Jill : "Yeah, that time is a month ago, when you almost fell from your wheelchair."

Carl : "Yeah, that time I saw beauty in your face and goodness in your heart."

Jill : "Then, why don't you confessed it at the first place?"

Carl : "Because, I'm afraid that you're not feel the same with me."

Jill : "Actually, at that time, I also feel the same with you. Now, I didn't believe that we're in the same school."

Carl : "Yeah. Hey can we play it, once more?"

Jill : "What?"

Carl : "Fur Elise."

Jill : "Okay."

So they went to the piano and played Fur Elise together and after they have done, they leaned their face and facing each other, closed their eyes and… kissed in the lips. They all smile, saw the two finally confessed their love.

Carl : "Can I ask you one more question?"

Jill : "What is that?"

Carl : "Why me?"

Jill : "What do you mean?"

Carl : "Why do you like me? I mean there're a lot of boys that were more perfect than me."

Jill : "Because, when I look into your eyes, I felt something complete in my mind."

Carl : "Really?"

Jill : "Yeah."

Then, all of their friends showed up and they have normal talk like usual until the time to go home.

To be continued

 **A.N : What a long chapter, right? Do you think that ends our story? No, that doesn't. Next chapter will be Sherman and Penny's love story. If any of you have similar question to 864, and what is the last year incident that Mr. Peabody didn't mention? The answer will be in the next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Frightening Dream**

 **A.N : Sorry to delayed this chapter. You're lucky because for this and next week is my holiday. This will be Sherman and Penny's love story. Enjoy this last chapter of the story!**

Chapter 6 : First Love, First Kiss (Part 3)

It's the night after their small "party" in the penthouse, and of course after the romantic momentum of Carl and Jill. It's already 8 p.m. and Sherman is now on his pajamas, ready to go to bed, but suddenly he remembered something he forgot to tell to Penny earlier. So he got his phone and dialed Penny's number. Then, Penny picked it up.

Penny : "Hello, Sherman?"

Sherman : "Yeah hello, Penny, I have a question."

Penny : "Okay, but quick. _Please say something sweet to me!_ "

Sherman : "Well, I was thinking, would you… c-come to my house for a sleepover this weekend?"

Penny : " _Aww, but it's still good than nothing._ Okay, thank you, we could discuss over things tomorrow."

Sherman : "Okay then, good night Penny. _Good job, Sherman, good job._ "

Penny : "Yeah, good night, Sherman!"

After all the "good nights", the two hung up and prepare to sleep. Mr. Peabody, who heard Sherman talks with his phone, entered his room to give him a good night.

Mr. Peabody : "Umm, whose that, Sherman?"

Sherman : "Uhh… Penny."

Mr. Peabody : "Now, what did you plan now?"

Sherman : "About sleepover this weekend in our house."

Mr. Peabody : "Okay, I could agree with that, but you won't go to any of WABAC trips because I'm still busy taking all of those things back to the present."

Sherman : "Okay, Mr. Peabody, good night."

Mr. Peabody : "Good night, Sherman."

After giving him a warm "good night", Mr. Peabody put off Sherman's glasses and giving a pat on his head for a good night sleep. All of them sleep well in the night, without any nightmares.

After the long and peaceful night, the morning finally came, and lucky for Sherman, it's already Friday, which means it's almost weekend and almost time for the sleepover. Sherman woke up earlier than usual, although the school will start on Monday, and it's very obvious that he's happy because of the sleepover. He then takes a shower and dressed up to his casual white shirt and black shorts. He then went to the dining room to have his breakfast.

Sherman : "Hello, Mr. Peabody. What's for breakfast?"

Mr. Peabody : "Hmm… I thought, how about waffles?"

Sherman : "That sounds good."

Mr. Peabody : "Okay, I'll prepare it. Sit down on the chair!"

Sherman : "Yes sir, Mr. Peabody."

Then, Mr. Peabody cooked some waffles for himself and Sherman for their breakfast. After breakfast, Sherman runs to his room to get his phone, but within seconds, his phone rang and it is Penny.

Sherman : "Oh, it's Penny. (picking up phone) Hello, Penny."

Penny : "Oh, hello Sherman. So, about the sleepover…."

Sherman : "Yeah, well how about you come here at 5 p.m.?"

Penny : "Umm… maybe it'll be at 7 p.m. I have told my parents and they will come too."

Sherman : "Why?"

Penny : "Don't you remember the last dinner, when we almost destroyed the world?"

Sherman : "Yeah."

Penny : "Well, let's redo that dinner so that it'll be a perfect dinner."

Sherman : "Okay, I'll tell Mr. Peabody about that. Bye, Penny."

Penny : "Bye, Sherman."

The both then hung up. Sherman then ran to tell Mr. Peabody to redo the dinner.

Sherman : "Mr. Peabody!"

Mr. Peabody, who read the newspaper, glances to Sherman.

Mr. Peabody : "Oh, yes Sherman?"

Sherman : "Well, Penny told us that her parents will come to redo the last dinner."

Mr. Peabody : "Hmm… I could settle that. I'll come earlier to cooked dinner."

So they have settled to redo the dinner tonight. Some hours passed by, and it's time for the dinner. Mr. Peabody decided to cook spaghetti with meatballs, lasagna and some tiramisu for the dinner. It's now 7 p.m. and the Petersons finally arrived. The both father and son greet them warmly. Sherman then led Penny into his room.

Penny : "So Sherman, what are we going to do now?"

Sherman : "Well, I don't know, maybe we could heard Mr. Peabody playing piano, I heard Turkish March from the living room."

Penny : "Well, let's go."

So the two went to the living room and saw both Penny's parents, Paul and Patty Peterson, sitting and listening to Mr. Peabody playing piano. Paul then glanced and looked to both Sherman and Penny

Paul : "Oh, I thought you're having fun in Sherman's room."

Penny : "No, we got bored and we decided to heard Mr. Peabody playing piano."

Patty : "Well, sit down. After this he'll play Fur Elise and then… it's dinner time."

After that, Sherman and Penny sit down together with Penny's parents for the rest minutes until dinner. The Turkish March finally ended and it's time for the last, Fur Elise. Mr. Peabody starts playing. Sherman and Penny then discuss about Carl's piano playing skills.

Penny : "Sherman, do you remember yesterday?"

Sherman : "You mean when Carl played Fur Elise?"

Penny : "Yeah, he's almost as good as Mr. Peabody."

After that, they continued to listen to Mr. Peabody until the Fur Elise ended. After that, all of them went to the dining room and found spaghetti with meatballs and lasagna on the table and besides the dinner plate, there're some tiramisus. Then all of them going to the table and sit on the chair to enjoy the delicious dinner. After the amazing Italian dinner, Penny's parents went home and Penny and Sherman went to change into their PJ and ready to go to bed. Penny then accidently steps on something, which is the pocket knife that Sherman used to "almost" kill himself. She then picked it and decided to give it to Mr. Peabody. She then entered Mr. Peabody's room to hand him the pocket knife.

Penny : "Uh… Mr. Peabody?"

Mr. Peabody : "Yes, Ms. Petersons."

Penny then hand him the pocket knife.

Mr. Peabody : "Oh, my pocket knife. Thank you Penny, where did you find it?"

Penny : "I found it in Sherman's room. A day after the dinner which we travelled with the WABAC, Sherman almost used this to kill him. I felt bad to tell you, but I think it's the best for you to know."

Mr. Peabody : "Well, thank you to find my pocket knife and to tell about it."

Penny : "Anyway, how come it was in Sherman's room?"

Mr. Peabody : "Well… it was a year ago. I went to the shop to buy ingredients to make dinner. I left Sherman alone in the penthouse. I thought it'll be safe, but it was wrong. Then, two thieves come to our house and the thieves tied Sherman in his room and took a laptop from my room, and then they left. After I go back, I saw Sherman in his room tied up. I cut the rope with the pocket knife and after that, he told me the story and then, I forgot to take the pocket knife and maybe I left it there for an hour."

Penny : "Oh… I'll go to bed now, good night Mr. Peabody."

Mr. Peabody : "Good night, Penny."

After that, Penny went back to Sherman's room. Sherman was waiting for her and they played some games and talk a little, then they were ready to sleep.

It's already 11 p.m. and all of them fast asleep, but Penny didn't sleep peacefully because she had a nightmare.

 _ **In Penny's Nightmare**_

Penny and Sherman are on the street, walked back to the penthouse. Then, suddenly a man approached them and then grabbed Penny. She yelled and asked for help to Sherman.

Penny : "Sherman, help!"

Sherman : "Don't worry Penny, I'll save you."

But before Sherman could do anything, the man shoots him in the chest, and then he died within seconds. Penny ran to him, try to make sure if he's still alive.

Penny : "Sherman! Sherman! NOOO!"

 _ **Back Into Real World**_

Penny woke up in a gasp. She then walked to Sherman who already awake, because of her scream.

Penny : "Sherman!"

She then straightly hugs him. Sherman hugged her back.

Sherman : "Penny? What's wrong?"

Penny : "Well… I had a nightmare. I thought you're dead."

Sherman : "Don't worry Penny, I'm here, I'm not die."

Penny : "Uhh… Sherman, may I sleep with you tonight?"

Sherman : "Okay."

Penny : "Oh, thanks Sherman!"

She then kissed Sherman on the lips. He was surprised at first, but he kissed her back. Then, they broke apart and fell asleep without any nightmares.

 **FIN**

 **A.N : That's it for this story. I hope you guys enjoyed the story. Anyway, just to you know, the sleepover in this chapter is only a part of the whole sleepover. I'll tell you the whole sleepover in another story, see you.**


End file.
